The Pink Vocaloid
by LawlietLovesChocolate
Summary: Yuma is the newest addition to the Vocaloid family, and everything seems to be going well for him. He quickly becomes friends with everyone else in the family. But what happens when he develops a crush for the ice-cream loving Vocaloid, Kaito? Will Kaito be able to return his feelings? THIS IS A YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Also, this is my first fic, so I'm sorry if it's bad.
1. Chapter 1

A new Vocaloid was coming. That was all that they knew. They had absolutely no idea what gender it was, what it looked like, or how old or young it would be.

All of the most well-known Vocaloids were gathered in the enormous lobby of the huge mansion that they lived in. They were all (well, most of them were) jittery with excitement and anticipation, each one wondering what the newcomer would look like, and if they would date them.

"I really hope that it's a boy!" Rin exclaimed cheerfully.

"Why?" asked Meiko, clearly uninterested. She really wasn't too excited about all of this new Vocaloid nonsense.

"So I can date him, of course! I really want, no, need a boyfriend…"

"You certainly don't need a boyfriend. You're actually still pretty young to be dating anyone, you-

"I AM NOT TOO YOUNG! I'm old enough, right Kaito-kun...?" Rin slowly converted her gaze over to Kaito, who was standing near Rin and Meiko. She stared at him pleadingly with big puppy-eyes.

"Um… I'm not trying to offend you, Rin, but I honestly don't care..." Kaito responded glumly, not even bothering to look at Rin while he talked. Like Meiko, he wasn't too happy about the new Vocaloid either. Weren't there enough already?

"What?! Of course I'm old enough! How could you-" She abruptly stopped talking mid-sentence, when there was a faint knock at the door...

* * *

VY2 Yuma lazily opened his lemon-yellow eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was in an entirely white room. There was no color or anything; just… white. There were bright fluorescent lights directly above his face, which prevented him from looking straight up at the ceiling. He attempted to move his body, but he quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to sit or stand up, no matter how hard he tried. He was laying down in a cot, and there were restraints on his arms and legs, preventing him from shifting his body.

_**What's going on? Why am I chained up like this? Why- Oh… I remember now…**_

He suddenly remembered exactly what was happening. They had been experimenting with him… those… unfriendly people...

**_That's right… They began to experiment with me, and I started to overreact… so they had to drug me so I would fall asleep, and they put cuffs on my arms and legs so I wouldn't try to escape…_**

As soon as all of the memories of the previous day returned to Yuma, he began to panic. Even though Yuma was fully aware that he wouldn't be able to escape, no matter how much time and effort he put into it, he tried to free himself from the heavy iron restraints stopping him from getting the thing he wanted most; freedom.

The only thing that he desired was to get out of the blank white room. His mind kept telling him the same thing over and over again; **_Get out of this place. It's not safe here. You have to leave…_**

Yuma kept pushing and pulling non-stop; trying to break free from the bulky iron shackles that kept him glued to the lumpy cot he was laying in. But he couldn't escape. He was no match for the immense, unbending cuffs which he desperately wanted to get off of his body.

He began to cry without himself even realizing it. Hot, fresh tears streamed silently down his pale face. He would be stuck in this place forever. He was sure of it.

Just as Yuma gave up hope on ever leaving the dreadful white room, he heard the sound of a door opening with a loud screech. Yuma quickly stopped weeping. Was someone going to free him?

The second he heard the door open, he began to hear soft, graceful footsteps. The faint footsteps got louder and louder. The unidentified person was walking towards Yuma.

Yuma quickly closed his yellow eyes. Maybe if the person thought he was asleep, they would leave without touching him.

**_Please let them think that I'm asleep… I don't want to be experimented with anymore…_**

He suddenly felt someone touch his hands. The unknown person took off the restraints on both of his arms. Then the unfamiliar individual freed Yuma's legs from the iron shackles.

**_Huh...? They're not going to experiment with me? I'm… free…!_**

He abruptly opened his golden eyes. Standing above Yuma was a middle-aged man, probably in his 30's. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. The anonymous man wore a black suit and tie; he was very formal looking.

"Master…?" Yuma whispered softly, unsure of what the man would do to him.

**What…? Why did I just call him my Master? I don't even know him…**

"Greetings. You are probably extremely confused about what's going on right now, so I will explain everything to you, even though there isn't much to tell. You are a Vocaloid. Vocaloids are singing voice synthesizers. There are many other Vocaloids, so you will be living with all of them in the Vocaloid mansion. Also, your name is VY2 Yuma."

He gave the man a confused look.

**_Okay…? So my name's Yuma, I'm a robot called a Vocaloid, I'm going to be living with other "Vocaloids" like me, and apparently I have the ability to sing…?_**

He noticed that the man was holding some clothes.

"Put on these clothes. You'll be leaving to go and meet the other Vocaloids at the mansion soon, so change quickly."

Yuma suddenly discovered that he was completely naked. His pale face turned a dark shade of pink. He quickly looked away from the man, overcome with embarrassment.

Yuma's Master nimbly handed the pinkette all of the garments he was holding, and made one last remark,

"Remember to change quickly; you'll be leaving soon. Goodbye."

Master trudged back towards the door he came in, and left the white room without making even the slightest sound. It was going to be a very interesting day for Yuma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Okay, after reading this chapter this story may seem a bit like a YumxMiku story, but I assure you that this is YumaxKaito! Not YumaxMiku! I just wanted to make that clear.**

* * *

Yuma slowly lifted his back off of the uncomfortable cot which he was no longer confined to. He neatly picked up the clothes which his Master had given him, and stared at them boringly.

Yuma's Master had given him black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a pink tie to go with it. Master had also given him dark pink converse to complete the outfit.

He speedily changed into his clothes. He slipped on his pink converse, and began to traipse towards the door, more than ready to abandon the white room. The pinkette was about the open the ominous door so he could leave the dreadful place, but he suddenly realized that he had no idea where to go, or how to get out of the building he was in. Master hadn't given Yuma any directions.

**_Crap… I don't know even know how to get out of this place..._**

He slowly opened the door, and began to walk out of the bright room. He could walk left or right, or go to the hallway straight ahead of him. Yuma decided to go to the hallway on his right.

**_How am I gonna get out of this place? I could be going anywhere-_**

_SMACK!_

The pinkette fell to the ground with a loud thud.

**_Ouch… Who did I just walk into?_**

Yuma slowly pulled his head up to see who he had stepped into. Sitting in front of him was an innocent looking girl with emerald green eyes. Two long pigtails hung elegantly from her head.

"I'm really sorry for walking into you…" said Yuma calmly, showing almost no emotion.

The young girl speedily got back on her feet, and so did Yuma.

"It's okay! I don't mind! It was my fault, anyway! I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." the girl blurted out the sentence so fast that Yuma could barely even understand what she had said.

"Well, okay…" was all Yuma had to say. Since he had only been created a short while ago, he was lacking basic social skills.

"I'm Hatsune Miku, by the way. Who are you?"

"Oh, um... I'm VY2, but you can just call me Yuma."

Miku gazed silently at the boy for a moment. She looked utterly confused.

What is she doing…?

"Hey… aren't you the new Vocaloid? Master told me to look for a 'skinny teenage boy with pink hair'..." said Miku quietly. She looked very puzzled.

"Y-yes! That's me…" the pinkette replied anxiously. Not only was he lacking social skills, but he was also lacking confidence and self-esteem.

She smiled brightly.

"Oh! Then follow me! I'll bring you to the mansion and then you can meet all of the other Vocaloids!" she declared cheerfully.

Miku latched onto Yuma's arm and began pulling him forcefully.

"W-wait! What…?!" he wailed desperately.

"Come on! I know the way out of here!" she said, smiling.

"O-okay?" mumbled the pinkette, clearly confused. It would be easier to just let the girl take him where she wanted to. It would be no use to fight against her, as she would probably just throw a fit and yell at the boy.

Miku pulled Yuma around for what seemed like hours to him. They went through multiple hallways and doors until they finally reached the exit.

"Well, we made it to the exit. Now let's go to the mansion!" Miku chirped as she pointed excitedly towards the huge, grey exit doors in front of her.

"Erm… okay…" the pinkette muttered darkly. This girl really had no patience, did she?

The green vocaloid (once again) started to drag Yuma with her out of the ominous building. She slowly opened one of the large exit doors in front of her and began to traipse outside.

"Come on! It'll only take us a few minutes to get to the mansion!" she said happily.

"Sure, whatever…" the boy retorted glumly, not paying much heed to Miku. She was really starting to get on Yuma's nerves…

The duo sluggishly walked out of the big building. Yuma breathed a quick sigh a relief. Even though Miku was really starting to tick the boy off, he could admit that he was grateful that she had discovered him and led him out of the building.

"Um… could you please let go of my arm now?" the pinkette grumbled anxiously. His arm was really starting to hurt because of Miku…

"Oh! Of course!" Miku gradually loosened her grip on Yuma's arm, until she wasn't touching him anymore. Her hand fluttered frantically over his arm, as if she wanted to latch onto him again, but was holding herself back.

They were both completely quiet for a moment, both unsure of what to do. Yuma was the one who finally decided to break the awkward silence, "Shouldn't we be going to the mansion?"

"What? Oh, yeah!" Miku squeaked nervously. "Just follow me!"

She frantically began to walk away from Yuma, her pace getting faster and faster as she stalked farther and farther away from him.

"Hey! Wait up!" the pinkette yelled at Miku seriously.

The girl was now beginning to run away from Yuma.

**_What's gotten into her?_**

They both ran like that for a while; Miku jogging anxiously in front of the pinkette and Yuma desperately trying to keep up with her; until they eventually reached the mansion.

"Why did you start running away from me?" Yuma asked breathlessly, exhausted from running all the way to the mansion.

Miku stared darkly at the ground, "I don't know…"

Yuma quickly tried to change the subject of their conversation, "Um… well, we're finally here, so I guess it's time for me to meet the other Vocaloids…?"

Miku smiled cheerfully as if nothing had even happened, "Yeah, I guess it's time. Go on, knock on the door!"

**_What? Why is she so happy again all of a sudden? This girl is impossible to understand… I should be thankful that she's "normal" again, I guess… She was really starting to creep me out..._**

Yuma gazed nervously at the ominous door before him. His mind swirled with millions of unanswerable questions; **_What if they don't like me? What if my singing is bad? What if they think I'm annoying?_** _(etc..)_

"Hey, are you okay?" Miku questioned curiously.

"Oh! I'm fine! Absolutely fine!" he replied frantically.

The pinkette took a deep breath and slowly lifted his shaky hand up to knock on the door. He pounded quietly on the entrance; _knock, knock, knock._ This was it.


End file.
